


The Female Viking (Vinland Saga)

by ten_out_of_tenma



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime)
Genre: My VS OC's story, Other, This fanfic is old (written last year), Unsure if I will get to continue writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_out_of_tenma/pseuds/ten_out_of_tenma
Summary: Freya, a young little village girl, is wanting to make her father happy. She has never seen him smile, laugh, or smile, but only anger is what comes out of him. One day, she picks out a flower for him, but she never gotten the chance to give it to him.
Relationships: OC's father & Original character, Thorfinn & Original character
Kudos: 4





	1. Childhood

“Father! Father!” 

In Iceland, a young girl happily ran towards her father, holding beautiful purple flowers in her hands. Her hair and eyes were brown like an eagle’s feathers. She was an active child and a very cheerful one. She was in love with spending time with nature’s beauty, especially with flowers.   
But to her surprise, when she reached her father, she found him evidently furious. 

“What have I told you about going outside?” 

She lowered her head in shame and kept the flowers behind her back.

“Can’t you just listen to me just once?” He raised his voice and slapped the young child that she fell on the solid ground.

Tears filled the little girl’s eyes from being slapped in pain. She tried to hold back the emotions, but the tears streamed down her cheeks as she sniveled. All she wanted to do is just make her father happy. Not cause anger in him. Everything she does, she always gets abused physically and mentally by her own father. It was because the mother was awfully ill and in serious sickness. There was no one to help them which caused anger and frustration to the father. 

Why can’t I make father happy? She thought 

Every time she tries to bring a smile upon her father’s face always comes to a failure. She doesn’t understand the reasons he did such things to her. She was just a child who was growing up. She wanted to make her father happy for once, that was what she longed for, to see a smile upon his face and make him proud.


	2. Childhood friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya and Thorfinn are childhood friends who enjoy playing outside together. Freya's father is overly protective over her from playing outside, but her mother allows her to have free time to play with Thorfinn. Now, Thorfinn and Freya plays around an open green grassland field nearby.

“Thorfinn! Wait for me!” The brown haired girl was having trouble keeping up with her blonde friend running at the same pace as him. She huffed from catching her breath and running at the same time. Her sweat was slowly dripping from her forehead. 

“Come on, Freya!” cheered the blonde friend, he smiled which helped encourage her to keep running, “We’re almost there!”

After a few minutes, they’ve reached the other side of the field of grass. There was a mini red flag that was pinned down on the ground. 

“Oh? What’s the flag for?” Asked Freya, with her hands behind her back.  
“The flag means we’ve made it to the end! We won!” Cheered Throfinn.  
Freya’s eyes gleamed in a sparkle of joy from hearing the news with a cheer.  
The setting was at sunset. The colours of the sky were beautiful and enhanced the beauty of the sun. The wind blew gently and silently and the air was warm. The trees and flowers bristled in the same direction of the wind and birds chirped medledicoly.  
The children took most of the time resting from running together and watched the sun’s beauty as a sunset. 

“I thought you’re not allowed to play outside, Freya.” said Throfinn, a bit puzzled, but happy that he played with her.  
The little girl sighed, “My father will probably get angry at me again by the time I get back home. But my mother said I can play outside.” 

“Oh..” to which the blonde child responded in a bit of concern from knowing what his friend’s father is like. He then continued to watch the beautiful sun with Freya with the calm gentle breeze blowing.

“I’m happy that I played with you,” she smiled, “I hope we will get to play together endlessly.” 

“Me too.” Thorfinn smiled again, looking at the beautiful sun’s distance setting.


	3. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya, who is now addressed as Frey, is now a tomboy viking who has joined Askeladd's crew 16 years ago with Thorfinn. As Thorfinn and Frey grew up, their relationship slowly crumbled apart; especially that Thorfinn was more focused on himself and getting his revenge on Askeladd in a duel. The only comforting person Frey had was Bjorn, the mushroom viking. The female viking became more soft spoken and quiet. She tries to reach out to him, but Thorfinn’s ignorance blocks her chances to fix their relationship.

“HA!” She drew her large axe and swinged it across. The brown-haired teenage girl had sweat dripping from her forehead; her face was dirty. After taking over, stealing, and taking lives away from a village, the quiet Viking sat down on a wooden log that was chopped.  
She wiped the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve and huffed; she leaned back her head and closed her eyes.  
She thought of her childhood with Thorfinn, the two of them as children happily playing together and enjoying their lives back then. Including her mother, she dearly missed her. Frey has been desperately waiting to see her mother once again. And she also wanted to reinstate her relationship with Thorfinn; but he has been distant with her for the past 16 years. She could tell he was eager to win a duel between Askeladd for his father. She couldn’t blame him because she thought she would do the same as him if she were in his situation. Every time Frey has been trying to start a conversation with him ends up with Thorfinn ignoring her and walking away or an awkward silence.  
The only comfort that Frey has is Bjorn. He was like a father to her; who treated her like a daughter. He taught Frey many things for survival such as cooking, picking out herbs and mushrooms, and using an axe. Bjorn helped Frey choose what weapon suited her best and that’s when the axe was her weapon of choice.  
She learned how to be independent all thanks to the mushroom man. She was happy to have the tall giant by her side. She felt more comforted having him. 

While Frey rested, she found Thorfinn training with his dagger knives in his hands. She assumed it was for the duel between Askeladd. It was 16 years that Thorfinn had been distant with Frey. They were childhood friends, but now they’re like strangers. It saddens the girl’s heart that Thorfinn shows no care for her anymore. He never smiles or laughs like he did before as a child. Frey, too, used to smile and laugh as a child with Throfinn; but then her facial expressions became more emotionless. But she still can feel emotions inside and she became a highly sensitive person.  
Frey thought of reaching out to Thorfinn and hoped for him and her to restore their relationship. She didn’t want to continue having a broken friendship. She wanted to fix their unhealthy relationship. 

“Thorfinn.” called the soft spoken Viking.  
The blonde smug boy ignored her, continuing his fighting skills and training. He literally gave no shit towards Frey. He wanted to focus on his vengeance for his father, Thors. He focused on himself and getting back at Askeladd for his loss of his loved one. He just wanted to win the duel with Askeladd.  
Frey called out his name once again a little louder, but then she gave up thinking it was no use calling out to him again. She then stood up from the wooden seat and sadly walked away.


End file.
